


Perfect fit

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught, Hand Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shooting at Mycroft, Shooting your load
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlocks upset Mycroft. Can he make him forget he tried to shoot him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect fit

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous little story. Hope you like though. :) Comments always welcome. (I realise this is not as good as the others. Think my little discovered series has run its course which is sad - unless you've any amazing ideas!)

Sherlock poured the tea out and carefully arranged some cake on a plate. He put it all on a clean tray and took it to the living room where he put it on the coffee table.

John watched Sherlock from his armchair with a smile on his face. "You don't normally go to any effort for a visit from Mycroft. In fact you normally do the very opposite"

"Need to..." Sherlock pauses, thinking "......soften him up a bit." He considers the plate before declaring "More cake"

John looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What" he asks "did you do?"

"Sort of shot at him....a bit"

"You shot Mycroft!" asks John leaning forward

"No I didn't shoot him. I shot at him. Hardly the same thing at all" He waves a hand dismissively "He seems to be a bit annoyed by it all, hence the cake" He smiles, seemingly pleased with this plan

"I think it might take more than cake Sherlock"

"Mmm"

He starts to pace back and forth in front of John "What now?"

"Thinking" he says shortly

"Stop. You're making me dizzy"

"My thinking makes you dizzy?"

"No"

John takes a deep breath to calm himself "Your pacing back and forth is. Can you stand still and think?"

"Nope"

"Sherlock!"

"Mmm"

"Sherlock!" John grans his arm as he marches past and pulls him down into his lap. He kisses him quickly before he has a chance to move away. Sherlock relaxes into John's lap, kissing him back. "That's cheating John"

"Not if it works" He grinned and kissed him again deeply and urgently letting their tongues mingle together. His hands founds Sherlocks shirt and started to undo the buttons. He slid the shirt off his shoulders and ran his hands over his chest. Sherlock tried to scoot closer to John but just slid awkwardly sideways. John caught hold of him laughing. "Sherlock we don't both fit"

"Oh we fit perfectly John" he answered with a grin.

John rolled his eyes at the cheesy line but grinned back. "Turn round"

"What?"

"Turn around!"

Sherlock slid from Johns lap, stood up and turned away

Johns hands came round Sherlocks waist and unbuckled his belt and trousers

"Ohhh" said Sherlock slowly

John pulled the trousers and pants down before wriggling back as far as he could in his armchair spreading his legs. "Sit" he commanded.

Sherlock sat down in the small space squashed up against John who wrapped his legs around Sherlocks to hold him in place.

"You were right. We fit perfectly" he whispered in Sherlock's ear. He slipped his arms under Sherlocks and ran his hands along his stomach. Sherlock murmured happily, closing his eyes and resting his hands on the armrests. John kissed the back of his neck tenderly making the other man drop his head forward with another happy little moan. His hands slid lower and he started to run his hand lightly down Sherlock's cock and teasing it with his touch.

"John" Sherlock muttered. There was a pleading tone to his voice that made John smile. He circled his had around Sherlock's cock and started to stroke. He started slowly, building up speed gradually, twisting his hand and using his other hand to fondle Sherlock's balls.

Sherlock gripped the arms of the chair tightly. He could feel Johns own growing erection pushing into his back and he pushed back gently earning a little groan from John.

John kissed Sherlock's neck greedily. He nipped at the skin leaving a trail of red marks. He bent his head and sucked hard at a spot on Sherlock's collarbone.

Sherlock arched slightly and moaned again.

Johns hand sped up pumping Sherlock's cock now

Sherlock started to thrust into Johns hand, grinding back against Johns cock with every thrust.

Johns hand snaked round Sherlock's chest pulling the two of them together tightly . Sherlock had started to grunt and moan obscenely now and was thrusting madly into Johns hand.

"Christ Sher..." John managed.

"J-John!" Sherlock moaned

 

The door opened and Mycroft stood there umbrella in hand. A horrified look crossed his face. "I think I preferred it when you were shooting at me"


End file.
